When you look me in the eyes
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella has a disease and will leave Phineas sooner or later but she still don't want to go to the hospital. I know, lame summary, but it may be better if you read.


**Okay people, I need a little break from Ferbella, so I give you all a Phinbella story. Oh my gosh I've missed the feeling of writing a Phinbella story. Go on, let's all read. And um, oh gosh, this is a Phinbella story with one of 'em dying, still, it's Phinbella. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Isabella and the song 'When you look me in the eyes', I only own Marsha, though I don't plan on making her an official OC, she'll only be used once.**

* * *

><p>It was one peaceful afternoon; a certain red headed inventor was with his wife on their way to the doctor.<p>

"Why are we here again?" Phineas asked

"Nothing, I just wanted you to go with me here." Isabella replied

"Oh well," Phineas said then went to the doctor's room with Isabella.

As soon as they entered, the doctor greeted Isabella as if she was an everyday patient

"Hi dearie," the doctor greeted, "Ready for your check-up?"

"Uh, yeah, um, doctor Marsha, this is my husband Phineas." Isabella said

"Oh, you want to tell him now?" Marsha asked then Phineas started to become curious

"Wait, tell me what?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, I, I have cancer." Isabella replied

"Wh-what?" Phineas asked

"Isabella, she had cancer for the past year," Marsha explained, "She didn't tell you because she new you'd be too worried about her."

"S-So, what stage is it now?" Phineas asked

"Stage 1." Isabella replied, "But Phineas, it's not really worth to be worried, it's alright."

"B-but Isabella, what if it gets worse? I don't want to lose you." Phineas said

"Phineas," she said then held his hands then looked at his eye straightly and her eyes represented hope and courage for him, "I will never leave you, I promise."

"I, I guess so." Phineas said

"Never forget that Phineas, I always want to see that optimistic and smiling part of you." She replied

"Okay." Phineas replied.

As months passed by, Phineas enjoyed his spent moments with Isabella and tried to forget the fact that she has a disease. He just enjoyed it, just like when they were little and cherished every moment they have to spend. Isabella's disease is starting to show signs, she was becoming bald, paler, and weaker, and she never wanted to be hospitalized. Until one Wednesday came, Isabella felt very weak.

"Isabella, I think you should go o the hospital." Phineas said

"N-no, I can still do it." Isabella replied

"Izzie, I can't bear to see you like that, you're going to the hospital whether you like it or not." Phineas said then carried her from the bed.

"Phineas, just remember, whatever happens, I will never leave you." Isabella whispered

"Isabella, please don't say that." Phineas said then felt weaker and weaker as he saw Isabella.

"Phineas," she said as Phineas was putting her in the car, "If you'd bring me to the hospital, I prefer you walk while you carry me."

"Okay," he replied, "but why?"

"I want to remember the last time you bring me to a place, I want to remember it always." Isabella replied then smiled warmly at Phineas

"Isabella, please, please." Phineas pleaded as he let his tears flow through his face.

Phineas then carried Isabella and then ran to the nearest hospital.

"Slow down Phineas, heaven can wait for me." Isabella said

"Yes Isabella, let heaven wait, I still need you." Phineas said without slowing down.

When he reached the hospital, he sent Isabella to the emergency room and the nurses settled in.

"Please, please let her live, I still have a lifetime to spend with her." Phineas pleaded to the doctor

"We'll do everything we can." The doctor replied

Phineas then waited outside of the room Isabella was in and after a few hours, he was told to go in.

"Hi Phineas," she greeted with a warm smile

"Hi Isabella, feeling okay now?" he asked

"Yeah," Isabella greeted, "Phineas, why don't you go to work."

"You sure you'll be fine here?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." Isabella replied

"Okay, I'll head on now. I love you." Phineas said

"I love you too." Isabella replied

A few minutes after Phineas left, the doctor in charge of Isabella went in the room.

"I'm sorry Isabella but, we did everything, we did our best but your life is just until Saturday. I'm sorry, the whole hospital is sorry." The doctor said

"Oh, don't worry, I'll accept it no matter what." Isabella said as she tried to keep her tears from breaking out from her eyes.

The doctor then went out and she cried a lot.

"_How am I going to tell Phineas?" _she asked herself

Saturday came easily and Isabella still kept the doctor's words on her mind.

"Phineas," she said

"Yes?" he asked

"Dear, I hope you understand that if anything happens, I'd still love you." Isabella said

"Yes, I love you too." Phineas replied

"Hey, remember the day we got married?" Isabella asked

"Yes Isabella, I would never ever forget that day." Phineas replied

"We both said 'I love you' and 'till death do us part'." Isabella said

"Isabella, please don't leave me." Phineas pleaded as tears start running down his cheeks

"I can't sweetie, heaven now needs me." Isabella replied then held Phineas' hands

"No Isabella, please don't go." Phineas said

Isabella then looked Phineas at his eyes.

"Dear, look me in the eyes. Do I look troubled?" she asked

"N-no." Phineas replied

"And I don't want to see you troubled either." She added

"_When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me." _Isabella sang with her weak voice as her eyes welled up

"Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes." She continued

_"I catch a glimpse of heaven." _They both sang,

"_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." _Phineas sang

"I love you Phineas," Isabella said

"I love you too Isabella," he replied then they shared their last kiss.

And when Phineas pulled away, Isabella saw that Isabella's eyes were closed and she was smiling, and on her face, he saw no sign of sadness, fear, madness, only happiness. Phineas then hugged her tight and whispered. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, honesty time, anybody who cried say 'I' on your review. Well, me too. I! So, my other stories, please wait patiently especially for Marie is coming because I forgot my plot for that one, A glitch through time, well, I've finished chapter 12 and <strong>**13, I just don't have time yet. REVIEW****? (Please)**


End file.
